Des étoiles aux coins des yeux
by Intrusion
Summary: Une envie de mélanger deux choses totalement différentes, et d'admirer le résultat... Ne vous fiez pas au titre, ni au résumé, juste à votre inspiration.


Des étoiles au coin des yeux

_La poupée_

La mentalité populaire veut que chaque famille comporte son lot de désespoir et de découragement. Le plus étrange, dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler « le revers de la médaille paritaire » réside dans le fait que le malheur s'empare bien souvent, trop sans aucun doute, d'un membre de la dite famille. Un vilain petit canard, une tare non désirée qu'on n'a pas vu venir, dont on ne soupçonnait pas la cruauté, ou la malchance. Une personne qui à elle seule, arrive et fait couler tout un équilibre. Quelqu'un qu'on fuit, qu'on cherche à éviter, à cacher au monde entier. Ce membre maudit dont on voudrait oublier jusqu'à l'existence. Et qui réapparaît toujours, aux heures propices du destin.

Azylis s'était régulièrement vue comparée à une poupée. Il ne fallait pas chercher très loin la ressemblance: des boucles blondes, probablement volées sur la tête d'un ange, une peau comme formée de la plus fine et la plus délicate des porcelaines, des yeux cerclés de verts, aussi grands que l'immensité, apeurés en permanence. Une rangée d'étoiles soigneusement dessinées par un crayon noir à hauteur des deux tempes renforçait d'autant plus la consonance féerique ressortant de ce minois enjôleur. Candide par ses dix-huit ans, la fragilité toute entière émanait de ce si petit corps qui frôlait de peu une perfection surnaturelle. La placer sous verre pour préserver sa beauté inquiète aurait sûrement été la meilleure solution.

Seulement voilà, parfois, même la plus parfaite des poupées peut se rendre coupable du pire des méfaits. Cela s'avère d'autant plus lourd à porter. Alors lorsque pour couronner le tout vous avez un nom…

Cuddy arborait dans ses pupilles azurées une tension des plus palpables. La journée allait tournée à l'orage. Elle le savait. Intuition féminine ? Connerie incommensurable. Non, son appréhension était bien au-dessus du simple mauvais pressentiment. Le ciel allait lui tomber sur la tête avant ce soir. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare. Cependant, une question restait en suspens: comment se préparer à un drame dont on ne connaît rien ? Une seule solution: parer à toute éventualité.

House: Et tu es là parce que… T'es en manque ou t'as vraiment une bonne raison ?

Cette gosse avait une allure horrible. Un magnifique -très- petit lot, mais néanmoins une tête à déterrer les morts. Si il avait été humainement humain, le médecin se serait forcément senti concerné. Mais House n'était pas biologiquement conçu pour avoir des sentiments. La petite chose tremblante de tout son être devrait faire avec. Par ailleurs, sa trop frêle patiente restait définitivement prostrée.

Changement de tactique. Finalement, un peu d'humanité ne faisait pas de mal, à dose minimum. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il voulait trouver le noyau du problème:

House: Écoute, c'est pas en restant silencieuse que tu vas nous aider à faire le point. Alors, si ma tête te gêne, je peux…

En plein cœur, l'ado aux joues étrangement étoilées réagit au quart de tour:

Azylis: De l'héroïne, et de la morphine quand j'en trouve. Jamais de crack, parce que je finis toujours en bad trip avec le crack. Et la morphine, c'est trop cher, alors généralement, je me limite à l'héroïne. Plus de questions ? Je peux y aller ou je repars avec une cure que je ne suivrai pas ?

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, bien entendu, son examinateur s'approcha d'elle. Le plus près possible de sa moue fermée. Ce regard. Les paillettes désespérantes au fond de ces yeux craintifs. L'homme avait déjà noté un tel détail sorti des globes oculaires d'un autre individu. Cela paraissait insensé. Était-ce seulement possible ?

Intriguée par l'air inquisiteur du diagnosticien, la jeune fille tenta d'éloigner son visage du sien, sans grand succès:

Azylis: Vous cherchez la vérité dans mes yeux ?

House ne bougea pas d'un millimètre: Sache qu'on ne trouve jamais la vérité dans les yeux d'un homme. Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un, c'est tout.

Gagné. Il nota presque instantanément le frémissement qui s'empara des épaules laiteuses de sa suspecte numéro 1 sur ce qui semblait être une nouvelle affaire à élucider. La situation clochait. Son jugement était sans appel. Il y avait anguille sous roche et l'inspecteur House comptait bien la délogée au plus vite.

Il s'écarta soudainement du brancard et fit rouler le fauteuil de bureau jusqu'au tiroir à seringues pour l'ouvrir par un habile jeu de canne:

House: Je sais, Marilyn Monroe. Adolescente, s'entend. Avant qu'elle ne se fasse refaire le nez, les seins et les lèvres. Tu as un truc en commun avec elle.

Azylis ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille. Trop occupée à observer ses moindres faits et gestes. La douleur au creux de son ventre devenait de plus en plus insupportable. La drogue et la fausse ressemblance prononcée par le médecin n'y étaient pour rien. Elle devait à tout prix passer outre. Connaissant la renommée de son docteur, la jeune fille n'était pas sans savoir que le moindre indice échappé de son être se retournerait immédiatement contre elle.

Azylis: Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

House leva la seringue dont il s'était emparé: Oh avec ça ? Je veux juste te faire une prise de sang. Tu sais pour vérifier un peu où tu en es: le taux de drogue dans ton sang pour l'analyse toxicologique, ton taux d'hormones, ton… Taux d'oestrogènes…

Un silence d'or alourdit un peu plus l'atmosphère déjà pesante de la pièce. Seul un second frisson vint troubler la placidité pétrifiée de l'adolescente. Tête baissée, elle sentit de nouveau la présence accusatrice du grand éclopé la surpassant. Le mensonge devait avoir assez duré:

House: Ça peut être dangereux tu sais. Ton placenta n'est sûrement pas tout a fait décoller. Il y a de grands risques de septicémie Si tu m'en parle on pourra agir.

Les sanglots attendus n'arrivèrent pas. La tête blonde resta irréversiblement plantée vers le sol. Le diagnosticien dû patienter plusieurs secondes avant que les aveux ne fusent:

Azylis: Je ne savais pas. Il est né sur mon canapé. Je n'ai rien pu contrôler, rien du tout. Il respirait mal.

Enfin, sa voix se cassa légèrement. Merde. A force de vouloir toujours tout savoir de ses patients, il était su le point de se retrouver mêlé à une affaire d'infanticide. A moins qu'elle n'ait eu le bon réflexe. Si il y avait une chance pour que cette gosse en particulier ait eu un élan de bon sens, il fallait la saisir:

House: Je regrette déjà de m'y être intéressé, crois-moi. Mais, c'est mon boulot et je dois savoir: qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?

Azylis: Ne vous en inquiétez pas. Je l'ai déposé à la caserne la plus proche. Je pensais que ça irait. Mais j'ai continué de saigner. J'ai eu d'horribles maux de ventre. Il fallait que je vienne.

Le voilà maintenant contraint de faire une bonne action. Il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser ainsi. Et puis, désormais, il se sentait concerné. Après tout, la blondinette avec un prénom à coucher dehors lui faisait pitié. Compte tenu des circonstances, il était obligé de lui venir en aide:

House: Je vais devoir t'admettre et te faire passer une batterie d'examens pour déterminer où en est l'infection. J'ai besoin de ton nom, pour les papiers.

Azylis ignora sa demande: Vous êtes gentil. C'est anormal. Vous n'êtes jamais gentil d'habitude. Vous êtes connu pour être un sale con.

House se montra inflexible: Je suis un sale con avec les gens qui cherchent à me mentir. Toi, non seulement tu es infoutue de mentir mais en plus, tu es paumée et à moitié comateuse. Alors je fais un effort. Ton nom ?

Azylis: C'est un dialogue de sourd. Je ne lâcherai pas et vous de même. Vous dîtes que vous êtes gentil car je suis une paumée. Voilà un doux euphémisme. Encore une chose qui ne vous caractérise pas.

House: Tu as raison, je ne lâcherai pas. Ton nom ?

Azylis esquissa un rire nerveux: Je suis paumée et je souffre le martyr. Mais je ne suis pas abrutie. Et vous, vous connaissez mon nom.

House: Oui, on le sait tous les deux, mais j'aimerais que tu l'admettes.

Son adversaire planta ses yeux constellés dans ceux de son interrogateur: Non.

House soutint son arrogance: Alors je lui ferais part de ta présence ici dès la fin de cette consultation. Fais moi confiance.

Azylis pesa chacun de ses mots, consciencieusement. Elle ne craquerait pas. Elle avait tenu trop longtemps la distance pour tomber aujourd'hui.

Azylis: J'ai dit non.

L'homme ne se le fit pas dire une troisième fois. La provocation appelle la provocation. En particulier avec lui:

House: Très bien. Tu pourras pas dire que je ne t'ais pas laissé ta chance. Tu es une paumée abrutie qui souffre le martyr.

Il n'y avait plus rien à tirer de cette foutue bonne action. Autant parler à un mur. Les choses avanceraient certainement plus vite.

Lorsqu'il agrippa sa canne, une main moite se posa froidement sur la sienne. Les mots tant attendus résonnèrent enfin à ses oreilles attentives:

Azylis: Cuddy. Mon nom c'est Azylis Cuddy.


End file.
